Internet marketing, also referred to as web marketing, online marketing, Internet advertising, or eMarketing, is the marketing of products or services over the Internet. The Internet has brought many unique benefits to marketing, one of which being lower costs for the distribution of information and media to a global audience. The interactive nature of Internet marketing, both in terms of providing instant response and eliciting responses, is a unique quality of the medium. Internet marketing is sometimes considered to have a broader scope because it refers to digital media such as the Internet, e-mail, and wireless media; however, Internet marketing also includes management of digital customer data and electronic customer relationship management (ECRM) systems.
Effective Internet marketing involves a comprehensive strategy that synergizes a given company's business model and sales goals with its website function and appearance, focusing on its target market through proper choice of advertising type, media, and design.
One widely used online marketing strategy is advertising by age range targeting, which may be referred to as age-targeted online marketing. Advertisers want high accuracy and sufficient inventory—i.e., sufficient numbers of age-targeted users to deliver their marketing content to. Thus, online advertising vendors (e.g., web sites) may attempt to identify the ages of users visiting their web sites. For example, some online advertising vendors utilize age information entered by users, e.g., during an online registration process to sign up for an online network or application.